


Destiny collection

by Castiel_oris



Category: Destiny - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_oris/pseuds/Castiel_oris
Summary: A collection of one shots and my Ocs for destiny





	1. Timothy Lyonheart

His hands were shaking he knew what he had to do. Timothy Lyonheart Remembered his mission. Petra had instructed him clearly And he needed to follow his orders. His mission was to Take down An Awoken ship. Earlier that day Castiel was separated From Uldren and Jolyon left on earth he had repaired a ship and would be leaving to join them. Tim was given orders to shoot down his ship making sure he didn’t come back to the Reef. He heard a engine roar and watched as a ship was rising he took hold of his gun aiming towards the Engines and with one shot Castiel ship went down,into the ocean. Timothy up to this day lives with this burden and he hasn’t told anyone the only people who know are Himself and Petra this is just one of the many secrets He keeps to himself. Timothy was reef born and for most of his life he served his Queen mara he was part of the royal guard but also studied in Awoken Magic he was the most skilled in the art at the time he served by her side for almost a century but he decided to leave after the events of the taken war and the loss of a certain crow. 

Timothy would watch the awoken prince after the loss of his crow he was different more quiet but also angry this is another reason why he left because uldren wouldn’t stop asking him how to bring him back or where to find him Timothy had to remind him the Awoken artifacts couldn’t be used to resurrect and he would have to move on. 

Timothy left the reef to live in the dreaming city for a few years to continue his studies he then traveled to The EDZ to scout the area for Petra but it didn’t end well he was shot by guardians who mistaken him for a enemy. 

When Timothy woke up he was in a cave with others mostly human they said they were traveling to the last city and they found him in the forest. He looked to his side to see a ghost hovering beside him. He was resurrected by a ghost he was now a guardian. 

Timothy would protect the group he was with and get them to the last city safely he watched many people become sick or die. A women who was pregnant had delivered her child with the help of Timothy but she died after to much blood loss and exhaustion leaving Timothy to raise and care for the child. 

They finally reached the city and Timothy passed the child on to an elder believing she would be safer in their care then his own. He remained at the tower learning his studies and became close to Ikora and osiris he was quiet for the most part and was very smart for his age. 

A few years later he met a hunter exo who called himself cayde the warlock enjoyed his company because cayde was always joking around. He later started to date this exo after the hundredth request by the hunter he gave in. That’s where his ghost got her name he decided to name her after the man..well exo he loved so he called her cåyde she didn’t seem to mind she was happy she had a name.

Timothy would spend most time in the vanguard hall with cayde or learning his studies on Io he had become friends with castiel an awoken hunter. Timothy remembered him from the reef but knew he couldn’t tell him about his past as it was the rule of the guardians so he hid it from him. 

Present day 

After the loss of the one he loved Timothy has become depressed and prefers to be alone he had become more distant and quiet he doesn’t blame uldren for Caydes death he blames himself for not being there. He helps Cas in his search for uldren but spends most of his time in the tangled shore taking bounty’s from the spider to ease his rage. Because when cayde died it was like a spark to a fire and he went up in flames he had lost control of his powers and was furious so he needed to keep it under control some how.

Timothy Lives in a apartment with cayde in the tower


	2. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy meets Cayde

Timothy had just arrived at the tower he decided to head to the Vanguard hall to ask for locations once he entreated the hall was almost empty apart from a exo who was focusing on a map. He cleared his throat and walked over. 

“Um hello sorry to disturb you but do you know where I can find Ikora Rey ?” 

The exo looked up from his map looking to the new guardian he was Awoken. Soft blue skin with dark blue markings and white eyes that glowed softly. It took cayde a few moments to gather himself he was distracted by the Awoken. A orange light flickered from his mouth as he began to speak. 

“U-Uh she Just left doesn’t run the night shifts she won’t be back until morning”

“Oh.. well thank you” he bows his head and gave him a kind smile and turned on his heel.

Cayde watched the warlock turn around something in him wanted him to stay he called out to him but leaned against the table trying to remain calm. 

“Y-you could wait here until then i mean I don’t think you have a place to stay I mean you did just arrive here so ya know I’m here you’re here we can wait together...if you want”

The warlock smiled and nods walking back over to him. “Very well then I shall wait here”

Cayde’s face plates shifted to resemble a smile and he turns nods. “Great cool uh ya gotta name ?”

“Timothy Lyonheart” he folds his arms behind his back. 

“Okay I’ll call you Tim” he then pats the table and pulled a seat over with his leg. “Come pull up a chair blue”

Timothy laughed a little and walked over sitting down with the Exo hunter.

Cayde never did finish his reports that night he spent most of the night talking to Timothy there was something about him that made him different from the others. Little did he know that he was in love with the Awoken and later they would become a couple.

And this is how Timothy met cayde


	3. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Tim/Cayde

The tower courtyard was busy with guardians running to different vendors and handing in missions or bounty’s. 

It was starting to quiet down once the sun went down. Timothy was making his way to the Vanguard hall to hand in some work to ikora. Once he entered he realized it was mostly empty apart from the Exo hunter he put down his work and looks to the hunter. “Hello cayde”

“Oh hey..” it took him a minute to recognize the voice and when he did it took him a moment to collect himself. “Tim! Uh Timothy hey.. uh what brings you here this late”

“I was just giving back some manuscripts I was finished with” he smiled. “I should be on my way-“

“Well I’m pretty much finished here why don’t we go grab a bite I know a ramen place in the tower-“

“Cayde you ask every time” he smiled looking to him. 

“...is that a no?”

Timothy rolled his eyes then nods. “Why not I have nothing better to do” he then waited on the hunter to finish up and they were on their way. 

Cayde brought him to a spicy ramen shop in the tower and he ordered a ramen bowl for Timothy.

“So tell me about yourself blue”

“Well I’m a Awoken I was revived here on Earth traveled to the city with a group of guardians and hunters and yea that’s it really” 

“Mm interesting”

“What about you?”

“Mm did some things I’m not proud of uh met a cool guy called Andal we used to pall around.. he was killed by a fallen captain..”

“I’m sorry to hear-“

“Oh don’t worry I destroyed his ugly mug he got what he deserved oh and well I know look after cas I mean not that I need to he does a great job himself he’s a good kid”

“Yes I’ve met him before” he remembered him from the reef and what he did to him. 

“And now Well now I’m having dinner with this really cute warlock who’s totally into me” he teased.

Timothy laughed looking up to him. “Oh yes I’m totally falling for you”

Cayde folds his arms. “Of course you are I’m irresistible”

They spend most of the night telling stories and having a good time cayde then walked him back to his apartment.

“Thank you cayde I had a wonderful time tonight best ramen I ever had”

“Well thanks for joining me” 

Timothy smiled kissing him on the cheek. “Goodnight cayde” he then opens the door shutting it behind him. 

Cayde smiled and turned on his heel humming to himself.

Timothy on the other side of the door was smiling and walked to his bedroom falling on the bed still thinking of the exo hunter. “So this is what love feels like?”


	4. Book 3 Jessie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie is my favorite boy he’s corrupted by the hive and tainted with darkness

Jessie Wylds

Jessie was in a group of guardians that had set out to titan to investigate the hive rituals his team was slaughtered by the hive and used in rituals. Jessie himself had managed to escape but still has nightmares about it. 

He had a human boyfriend called Ash they had a place at the reef where they would stay during the prosion of elders falling they had spotted uldren in the EDZ and went to attack him but it turned out bad. A corrupted uldren had killed his boyfriend along with his ghost said he was doing him a Favour before he could finish the job he ran off. 

Jessie was left alone on the EDZ finding his place at the tower and spends most of his time alone or talking to lord shaxx the odd time. He still has nightmares every night and can’t forget his loss. All he wants is to be loved again and to have friends.

Name: Jessie wylds

Age:21

Preferred weapons: machine guns 

Armor: barley any he hates the titan armor because it won’t fit his slim figure


	5. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Jessie

Jessie knew he was different from the other guardians for a start he was a titan and had no muscle he was the skinniest titan in the tower anyone else he seen had muscles or heavy machine guns or rocket launchers on their backs like they weighed nothing. because he has no muscles and a more thin figure many men will often mistake him for a girl if he was in regular clothes Jessie likes to dress comfortable rather then bulky armor not that the armor would fit him anyway.

Jessie had no ghost either he was found by a fireteam when they were exploring titan he was said to be found in a hive shell his eyes witch were once a soft green are now a bright glowing turquoise he hates how he looks and he hates hearing voices in his head he still has nightmares about the hive and feels a tight pain in his chest whenever he is in a hive area or there are hive nearby.

He isn’t very strong either most titans are brute force and could kill a man with one hit Jessie doesn’t even look in the least bit threatening he’s all small and has no strength he can’t summon supers without screaming in pain creating a void shield/bubble is the best he can do but it hurts to hold the bubble in place and his arms ache immediately. He has tried summoning a hammer or using his arc abilities but the most he can get is a little spark from his hands. 

Despite being different Jessie still tries his best he tries to be a good guardian he tries to be like His friend Eris who’s a regular strong titan so Jessie pushes himself past his limits and desperately tries to be the best. This causes him pain and many people Eris included would scold him for pushing to far this would result in him crying he just wanted to be a normal guardian for once.

Cas has a soft spot for the kid and he was close with him before he took off for the dreaming city. Jessie wouldn’t say it to Cas himself but he did have a crush on the hunter and would often find himself looking at him whenever he was around he knew Cas wasn’t interested so he never mentioned it. He also knew Cas had a close connection with the Awoken prince so he didn’t want anything to do with the Awoken after what he went trough. 

Despite everything he’s still Jessie and he is loved by many


	6. The forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesssie is best boy

The light is a blessing and a curse 

Jessie wylds was revived on Earth in a forest his ghost found him under a tree he did have a few leaves and moss on his armor that had been damaged and the color was faded. 

When he arrived to the tower no one really was able to tell what class he was since he didn’t have the ability to use his super he didn’t have the strength to hold one long enough but shaxx was the one who discovered he belonged to the titans after helping him with his void shield. 

But Jessie knew he was different...He was always different the other titans were strong and powerful not afraid of anything and had muscles to match. He had nothing he couldn’t even hold his shield as long as the other titans his arms would ache and he couldn’t throw punches Well plus he didn’t have any muscles so he didn’t have any armor that would fit him so he was left with hunter armor. 

One day he got a chance to prove his worth when a fire team was investigating the hive on Titan they were a guardian short and Jessie was assigned a suggestion by Zavala to get him out with guardians. The mission was a disaster the fire team lost contact with the vanguard the moment they entered the hive invested caves. Jessie and his fire team fought off the hive for as long as they could he witnessed his fireteam along with their ghosts get slaughtered and destroyed in front of his eyes.

He tried to run away to reach a high enough location to call for a distress signal but the hive caught up to him and his ghost was killed feeling the light leave his body caused him to fall to the ground a knight stood over him but instead of killing him they kept him alive. Using him in their rituals and whatever else they desired he would have magic forced on him or be held down as they infected him he’s even been inside their shells. He was re-created by the hive and was a perfect vessel so if a hive god were to die they could use his body as a vessel that was the plan Until things changed. 

Jessie was found by a fire team 7 months later and was rescued by then they knew he was affected by the hive due to his eyes. They flowed a deep green witch resembled the hives glowing eyes the guardians that rescued him brought him back to the tower. They cured him the best he could but he still hears voices in his head since his body was meant for a vessel the hive parts of him is slowly taking over and he becomes worse overtime he really thought he was a lost cause and deserved death.

That’s when he started attempting to take his life it wouldn’t be that hard he already had no ghost no one would miss him anyway he was just a useless infected nobody. One night he was at the hanger by himself standing at the very edge of the landing bay looking down thinking of jumping but not bringing himself to do it and that is when he met Ash.

Ash was a human hunter who happened to be on cleaning duty that night he seen the young awoken trying to end his life and grabbed him pulling him away from the edge and held him close as Jessie broke down crying in his arms. They talked all night and ash brought Jessie back home to give him some well earned rest and over the next few days they became good friends. And eventually became lovers. 

Ash had no business at the tower after the red war so he decided to live out in the reef with Jessie. The reef sounded perfect at the start it was far away from everything and no one would bother them..so they thought. During the prison break in the prison of elders Ash had no idea the Awoken prince had fled to the reef and when he tried confronting them he was attacked by the Awoken prince and his barons Uldren was the one who killed him he made Jessie watch as he did it and he was laughing afterwards. He knew something was wrong with that man but he didn’t care he wanted him dead before he could even lay a finger on him his barons had him and he heard a crack and felt his leg being broken he was left to die there as they left to continue their work. 

Jessie crawled to his boyfriends body to hold him one last time thinking soon he would be with him he would finally be free. His hive connection healed his leg and his wounds so he didn’t die from them he was alone again... he was found weeks later after Uldrens death by a group of guardians who brought him to the tower.

He now stays at the tower by order of the vanguard and isn’t allowed leave due to not having any light and his connection to the hive proving to be rather dangerous. Over time he has made a few friends like Castiel a Awoken hunter that made him feel special or Eris a titan that supported him to be who he is and not who others want him to be but they are all gone now so he’s left alone again in the tower just waiting on someone or something to come for him.


	7. Shadow keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events occurred during shadowkeep

It was a late night in the tower bazar only a few guardians running around talking to different vendors or picking up bounties. Among these guardians was Jessie wylds he wore black jeans with comfortable trainers and a hoodie with a galaxy pattern printed onto it. He walks down the stairs his hands in his pockets, He kept his head down not wanting to draw much attention to himself.slowly walking he reached the ramen shop and put a order in handing in his money then waiting patiently for his order.

A fire team of two hunters one human the other eco with a awoken warlock the warlock stopped in his tracks seeing Jessie at the shop. Slowly they walked up to them and stood beside them leaning against the counter.

“It’s pretty late shouldn’t a cute hunter like yourself be with a fireteam or are you just a regular cute awoken because man I’ve seen some pretty girls but you are just wow”

Jessie looks up to the warlock and sighs fixing his hair behind his ear. “Sorry to burst your bubble I’m no hunter I’m a titan”

The warlock scans Jessie for a quick moment. “But your small and I don’t see your armor I’ve seen you in hunter gear before”

“..yes titan armor doesn’t fit me”

“don’t they do armor for chicks I can get Zavala to get you something-“

“I’m not a girl!” Jessie folds his arms. 

“...you sure about that..oh wait you trans if so I’m sorry-“

“No! I’m not Trans Use your eyes! I have no tits and my voice isn’t even feminine”

“...well it’s not deep either”

A small packaged box was placed on the table by a exo. “Your order-“

Jessie turned away from the warlock taking his food. “Thank you have a nice day.” He then turns on his heel and started walking.

“Wait hold up! Do you run services? I got glimmer or perhaps we could grab a drink later I know a place”

“No now leave me alone” Jessie kept walking only to have his arm grabbed by the warlock.

“Come on it’s a Friday night I know you want too you want to come to my place and I’ll rip your hoodie off-“

Jessie kicks him between his legs pulling his arm free as the warlock fell to his knees. Giving Jessie enough time to make it to the hanger where he found someone unusual at his ship it was the warlord shaxx it was strange seeing him not in his corner. 

“..shaxx? Why are you at my ship” he walked over opening the door stepping inside putting his ramen on a shelf nearby with his guns and sparrow. 

“Ah I knew it you are sneaking off you didn’t tell anyone about your secret journey”

“Well that’s the point it’s secret besides if Timothy found out he wouldn’t let me leave please don’t try stop me I’m going and it’s final I’ve been cooped up here too long!”

Shaxx let out a sigh putting his hand on the small awoken shoulder. “I wish you all the luck in the world I really do please don’t turn into a hive wizard”

Jessie laughed and hugs shaxx. “I’ll miss watching matches with you” he then pulled away standing into his ship closing the door going to the pilots seat and starting it up watching shaxx wave to him he waved back then flies out to orbit watching the tower grow smaller as he got further away flying over the mountains then into space. Looking back to the planet he let out a sigh of relief he finally felt free he hasn’t left orbit since forever and a day. 

He pulled a lever down putting his ship to light speed heading towards the moon once he arrived he slows down flying over the service then finding a landing zone he lands on a cliff then shut off the engine looking around. Then slowly walks out to the door opening it pulling his sparrow out hoping on driving around. There was gravity on the moon due to the guardians putting down stuff years ago so Jessie could ride his sparrow with ease. He kept his legs on the pedals then threw his arms back laughing it felt good to be free from the city’s walls to be on a new planet after so long even tho technically it’s the moon.

There was a cliff approaching Jessie pulled down on the breaks his hair going in his face as he came to a stop. He looked down noticing he was still in his regular clothes his hunter gear was in the ship. He got off his sparrow looking to the hive structures in the distance that’s the reason he was here. The hive were calling to him part of him needed to be here he has no idea why but is drawn to it. Slowly turning back to his sparrow he pushed down on the pedals driving back to his ship.


	8. Night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes he was gone for that long

Nightmares were all to common for Jessie whenever he closed his eyes or tried getting some form of sleep he found himself back inside his worst Nightmare. 

He opened his eyes onto to find himself inside a cave nothing was around he could see anything inside when he started walking his legs became stuck. He fell down being swallowed by the ground as darkness surrounded him he landed on a hard surface seeing a rather familiar face His boyfriend Ash who ran over to him holding his hand making sure he was alright.

“Ash..what are you doing here-“

“I’m here for your dumbass come on we need to get moving” he helps him up taking out a handcannon. “Place was crawling with hive wanted to eat your brain”

“Not funny” Jessie shook his head following Ash. 

“I mean it’s a little funny” he then put his hand up. “Hold on something’s here..”

Jessie looked around as ash walked over to the wall inspecting it Jessie then remembered where they were what had happened here. He started running over to ash just as he grabbed his arm the wall blew up as rocks fell down. 

Ash looked to Jessie concerned getting up. “Are you alright ?”

“W-we need to leave now!” He pulled his arm then grunts feeling a sharp pain in his leg.

“Wait hold on your leg that doesn’t look so good”

“Who cares! Come on ash move please! Just listen to me!” 

“You know he won’t” there was another voice in the cave as a group of fallen walked towards them only they weren’t regular fallen they were scorn the scorned barons accompanied by uldren who was holding a gun. “He never listens to you after all this isn’t even real..you know what happens next Jessie”

Jessie shook his head pulling his boyfriends arm desperately as tears started to stream down his face. “Please don’t do this!”

The awoken prince approached Jessie his eyes filled with darkness as his skin was also covered in dark markings. “Don’t worry it will all be over soon” he raised his gun towards Jessie shooting his leg.

Jessie cried out in pain falling down holding his leg he looks back up only to see Ash run at uldren but he was killed by his Scorn. Jessie yelled looking up to uldren who was now crouching down infront of him. “I’m doing this for your own good” he raised the gun towards the young titan pressing against his forehead. “Jessie you need to wake up”

Jessie heard the gunshot go off but then found himself falling trough a endless hole he stopped falling only to be held in place by hive knights as a hive approached him holding a worm he yelled as flashes of the rituals,wizards and torture he went trough game right back to him.

he fell to his knees coughing as black liquid was coming from his mouth he looks to his reflection In the liquid,seeing his face slowly turn into a hive he yelled falling back then the next thing he knew he was on a hard metal surface being shaken awake. The guardian shaking him was a titan wearing a helmet with one horn broken off he immediately recognized the warlord then sat up slowly. 

“Lord Shaxx...but I was out on the moon” he then looked around seeing a fire team of a exo warlock with a human hunter looking to shaxx.

“You were out on the moon no one heard from you since your ship crashed these guardians found you inside the hive fortress you were in the depths almost if they didn’t find you..well we are very lucky”

“What was I doing that far down I didn’t even go near the hive I was just..” he shook his head. “I shouldn’t of ever left I was a idiot to do this” he stood up stumbling a little then felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s not your fault the hive have their ways” 

“How long was I gone ?” 

“Right about that you have been dark for Nine months..we believed you were dead”

Jessie shook his head as Shaxx helped him sit down. “That’s..no it couldn’t of been I just took my ship out last week-“

“No Jessie you were in the hanger nine months ago..we haven’t seen you since” he then looks to the group gathering around waving his hands. “Go on this isn’t a show if your not here for crucible then be on your way!”

The guardians started to clear out leaving the warlord alone with the young titan. “Cas was worried sick about you went out scouting nearly every day”

“Cas..I thought he was avoiding the tower the vanguard and well everything guardian related”

“He’s no longer a member of the vanguard but he still cares for his friends you should go pay him a visit when he gets back from The reef”

“Why is he out on the reef?”

“Why he wanted to take his friend out there to teach him about scorn and is trying to help him become stronger lovely fellow never removes his helmet I can respect that”

Jessie looked to the ground then kicked his leg. “y-yea I’ll think about it..” 

Shaxx took the rest of the day off to look after the titan ignoring the outrage from his local crucible contestants his excuse was he needed to plan a better harder crucible and required the day off in order to do so. He spent the rest of the day keeping a eye on Jessie getting what he could out of him then watching some old crucible matches. As nightfall approached he spared with the titan teaching him how to dodge certain attacks and how to use his opponents weight against them.

Jessie just put on a smile pretending he was alright when in reality he was a mess on the brink of loosing himself.


	9. Eris (My titan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ik same name I swear he’s no witch

Eris was revived by his ghost Sky right after the red war but he wasn’t revived in the Earth he was revived in the dreaming city far from any guardians or anyone he was there for ten years before he escaped finally being able to return to the city and live among his kind. When he was told to come back to the city with his fireteam they scouted out the Awoken city lost to the taken.

Things went wrong the corsairs and infected Awoken would attack them eris was attacked by taken and was abandoned in the dreaming city and left for dead.

He was found by Uldren who took care of him and helped him regain his strength. Eris has fallen for the Awoken prince and stayed in the dreaming city as long as he could helping him with his search for Mara but he soon realized uldren was getting worse. The darkness kept spreading trough him and wasn’t going away anytime soon. Eris decided to not help him with any of the attacks or the scorn. 

When he heard what had happened to uldren he was heartbroken yes uldren was insane but he didn’t deserve to be killed. Now eris spends his time in the dreaming city alongside castiel helping him in his search For uldren. 

Eris is probably my youngest guardian who has fallen in love with uldren but had to leave his side <3 

So who knows what the future will bring will he find his prince again ? 

Name: Eris 

Ghost: sky male

Subclass: protector void 

Preferred weapons: rocket launchers and Machine guns 

Sexuality: Gay <3 loves Awoken 

Personality: quiet,caring,protective and strong 

Friends: castiel,uldren


	10. Ambrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human warlock boyo

Ambrose was revived after the Events of the taken king he had served the Vanguard up until the red war when the city was attacked he was in charge of getting Guardians to safety but after loosing the light he became weak. During the fight for the city he was knocked out by a cobal soldier and trampled. A few hours later when night had fallen he woke up to find himself in a pile of bodices and his body felt a lot weaker he then realized he had no light. He pushes the bodies aside finding his ghost is still safe. 

He heard the incoming message from Zavala and Refuses to answer his call even though his ghost begged him to join the others in fighting for the city he refused each and every time. He gained his light back from the shard running into some humans by the farm and a few guardians who recognized him encouraging him to fight with them he refused them too. He returned to the mountains and refused to fight for the Vanguard or help take back the city. 

Once the city was taken back by the Vanguard and the Guardians he did visit only to see the city one last time before he left. He then took his ship from the hanger bay and left never coming back.

He now spends his time high in the EdZ mountains he has a cabin in the mountains and knows them like the back of his hand. Up to this day he still refuses to return to the city he spends most of his time in the mountains or he would help out at the farm a few times his ghost remains away from him since he didn’t fight for the Vanguard but she still cares in her own way. He likes to meditate in the wilds and no longer wears headlock armor. 

Name: Ambrose 

Age: 19-20

Friends: none 

Sexuality: gay

Personality: prefers to be alone and enjoys nature he loves storms and snow 

Give this boy some love


	11. Julian Lauren’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human Boy living in the city posing as a hunter when in reality he’s lightless

Julian was born in the city and spent most of his life there he had always admired guardians and dreamed of being one himself. As a child he would pretend he was a guardian fighting the Taken or cobal.

He lost his mom when he was five he was put into a home for orphans in the city and stayed there but when he turned 12 he ran away. 

He took up training during the events of the Red war and fought alongside guardians and lightless guardians he believed that he was going to be noticed by the Vanguard for his efforts but he wasn’t if was the Guardians that got the attention. He was angry with the Vanguard but he understood why they were getting attention. 

During the events of forsaken he stole some hunter armor and pretends to be a Hunter he gave himself a name of Leon out in the wilds so no one would catch on to his real name to this day he fights cobal,fallen and taken just like guardians only without light.

He has a apartment at the tower over looking the city and spends most time there when he’s not out acting like a guardian he loves storms, his music and animals he really wants a cat but he knows he won’t be able to care for it.

Name: Julian Lauren’s 

Age: 22

Friends: Tyler and he’s met Ambrose on his travels 

Personality: brave and cocky but he’s really a sweetheart and deep down he’s real nice

Sexuality: says he is Bi but is unsure he doesn’t think about it to much 

And Tada Julian


	12. Tyler Westbrooke’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another human boyo without light

Tyler was born into this life of fighting he always had to fight for his life from the minute he was born he was very small and it was believed he wouldn’t live a week. But he did and he grew up learnt to fight and to survive.

At the age of 7 he lost his mother to fallen blamed it on guardians weren’t they supposed to protect them from these creatures. He lived the rest of his live living in the wilds in forests and caves until he found the farm he found a guardian there called castiel and started to talk with him.

Castiel and Tyler became good friends and would talk a lot then when Cas had to fight ghaul Tyler was left alone again 

He never seen Cas until he returned to the tower after the death of cayde he was very different and older Tyler was now 18 and also wiser but was happy to see his friend again.

Tyler now spends his days with Cas in the tower or helping out in the tower or farm he enjoys spending time with Devrim and shaxx 

He is really just a dork who needs friends give him some love!

Name: Tyler 

Age: 27

Sexuality: Pansexual 

Likes: cuddles,stargazing and helping others,Cas,snow and rain, and listening to music 

Dislikes: most guardians except people he knows and the vanguard, people who have hurt Cas


	13. Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crow before crow bungie stoke my idea >:/ I wrote this in 2019 fight me bungie (please don’t)

Luka is a new guardian revived during the events of forsaken he doesn’t remember anything of his past he spent months out in the tangled shore until he met a fallen who called himself the spider they became good friends {if you can call it that} the spider gave him weapons and in return luka would hunt down people bothering the spider or tainting the shore. 

He spent 2 months with the spider on the tangled shore until one day he was hunting in thieves landing and a fire team found him alone they offered him a side back to the tower there he got his ship and sparrow and was a official guardian he didn’t stick around for to long though he wasn’t fond of the guardians in the tower or the vanguard. 

He spends most of his time bounty hunting for his friend the spider he is a gun for hire and never turns down a job 

Personality: a gentleman or tries to be he’s a fun guy who jokes and plays with knives but can also give great hugs and enjoys long walks on beaches 

Likes: whiskey,cute boys,watching the sunset or sunrise, relaxing in his hammock the spider gave him, bounty hunting,fallen well the spiders anyway, and cuddles 

Dislikes: scorn,taken,most guardians,strangers,caramel,mint, chocolate,vanguard,crucible,gambit,long missions


	14. Catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Tyler chatting over coffee

It was busy in the towers cafe the noise of coffee machines and of chatter. 

Tyler looked down to his coffee cup he had ordered a toffee latte and some poppyseed cake he was tapping his fingers on the side of his mug and kept his head down. Suddenly it was dark he couldn’t see anything but he heard laughing behind him.

“Hey stranger”

Tyler laughed and pulled his hands away from his eyes. “Look at you been a while” 

Cas smiled and hugs him. “I missed you” he then sat down. 

“So how is your search going”

“Search? What search I’m not searching”

“Cas you don’t just go to the dreaming city for months on end without a fire team what are you looking for”

“..a old friend I want to find him before anyone else does because I fear what might happen if they do”

“How long has it been cas cayde died when last year ? That was in September so that’s been what nine months in the dreaming city”

“....well eight and two weeks actually I spent a few days being kidnapped”

“..he wouldn’t want you out there alone”

“....” 

A exo walks over putting a mug down infront of cas and a small cake. “Coconut honey latte with whites chocolate and raspberry-“

Tyler gave them a nod and the exo Walked away. “Cas it’s not healthy to be isolated for so long-“ he noticed cas reach for his belt and he brought up a flask unscrewing it then drinking from it.  
“Are you drinking?! This early”

“Well you brought up Cayde and I don’t wanna be thinking about that”

“Cas put it away please”

Cas looked at him then put the lid on it and looks to his coffee. “I’m fine I prefer to be alone anyway” he lifts the mug drinking from it.

“No fireteam and no light in the dreaming city for months is not the smartest idea Oris if cayde was here he would agree-“

“well he’s not here is he!” Cas then sighs and put his hands over his eyes. 

“..cas I’m sorry but I don’t think you should go back out there stay here for at least a week-“

“Stay here with the vanguard who sit around all day not doing anything”

“Cas please calm down”

“I’m going back out there okay and your not going to stop me Tyler”

Tyler sighs. “Fine can we please just have a nice time together let’s change the subject how’s your love life ? Get any new ones”

“No actually I haven’t had a man in my bed since Caydes passing and there isn’t that many in the dreaming city”

“Oh I’m sorry to hear but hey I’m glad your not pulling one nighters anymore”

“Oh believe me the minute I find men I will”

Tyler laughed and drinks his coffee. 

They told each other stories and spent most of their time joking around Tyler walked back with him to the hanger and looked at his ship. 

“You’re really going back”

“I have too besides I have no place here anymore I’m not a guardian”

“Either am I but I stay here”

“Tyler that’s different you were born without light”

“Well So were you-....wait Awoken never mind”

Cas smiled and pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. “I’ll miss you”

“I’ll miss you too cas” 

He climbed into his ship and started up the engines and took off for the dreaming city. 

Tyler watched and let out a sigh as he watched his ship jump to light speed he then turned on his heel and began walking out looking over to the now empty corner and smiled a little. “He’s just as Reckless as you are” he then walked up the stairs leaving the hanger.

Cas watched the sky around him and the stars change and sighs a little. Then something pushed against him cas smiled and turns his attention to his wolf and pet him. “we will be home soon Loki”

He had arrived at the dreaming city and set up on his usual hill he realized he was low on supplies so decided to go and visit Petra to ask for some he knew they didn’t get on very well but he needed help so he shut the door behind him pulled up his hood and made his way over.


	15. At least I tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date? Date!

Tyler has been single for as long as he could remember he never did relationships they seemed to much work but Cas was constantly telling him to get a boyfriend so here was in a cafe located in the tower waiting on his first date to show. 

A human with short brown hair and brown eyes walks over smiling softly.   
“Tyler right?”

“Hmm? Oh.. y-yes I am” he stood up looking to them.

“Julian Lauren’s” he hands him some flowers. “Sorry they are a bit meh I got them on my way and shoved them in my jacket”

“You’re human..”

“Is that a problem?”

“No just knowing Cas I half expected himself or some Awoken to show”

“Well I hope I’m not too disappointing” he teased.

“N-no! I didn’t mean that- I” he sighs looking to Julian. “I didn’t mean to be rude”

Julian laughed softly patting his arm. “Shall we go to dinner I know this lovely little place you get a great view of the city”

Tyler gave a smile and nods.

They made their way to the bar Julian had suggested. after a nice meal and a few drinks Julian walked Tyler home and one thing led to another Tyler didn’t remember most of it but he woke up his body feeling swore his head pounding he looked around his room noticing shoes and clothes on the floor. he then looked to The other side of his bed finding a sleeping Julian. He groans sitting up then got dressed a half hour later Julian woke up and they had a chat over coffee.

“I uh I don’t usually do this sort of thing..” Tyler looked to his mug and nervously taps it. “I-look your a nice guy just..I don’t think I’m ready yet I-i know I should of said it before last night but I was so out of it-“ he was cut off by a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s okay I get it you need to think about it” he pats his shoulder. “Thank you for a lovely night Tyler and I hope you find the perfect boyfriend one day” he walks out closing the door behind him.

Tyler groans putting his head in his hands hearing a beep from his holopad meaning someone was calling he lazily hit the accept button and on the screen he seen a half dressed Cas in his makeshift bed. 

“Hi Cas” he smiled softly.

“How was Julian you too a thing?”

“Uh no actually I.. don’t think I’m ready yet”

“Oh I’m sorry Tyler”

“No-no don’t be I had a great night thank you for finding him”

“Of course-“ there was Howling on his end. “And that’s Loki wanting breakfast I gotta go I’ll see you when I see you” he hung up.

Tyler had his hand up as to wave but the call had ended he sighed Then rubs his head making his way back to his bedroom and bringing his laptop to watch some movies and try recover from his hangover.


	16. How to steal a heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By lying to a warlock that’s how

It was a busy night in the tower guardians rushing around to different vendors or running of to their ships and transmitting away as the ships took off soaring high above the mountains.

Julian had been with Shaxx on this night they had been watching a crucible match together making bets on witch team would win after the team Shaxx had chosen had lost and a lot of screaming he asked Julian to help him clean up so Julian made himself useful and started to sweep away the dust on the stairs along with any grass or sand guardians had brought with them when his brush hit a black boot he looks up to see a handsome young man with black curly hair they wore warlock robes and looked to Julian who was now frozen in place. 

“Excuse me do you know where i can find the Warlord who addresses himself as Lord Shaxx?” He looks to the human who was looking at him he felt it was rude to stare and decided to take a step forward. 

“Mm? Oh! Shaxx! Yes he’s right there” Julian steps aside keeping his head down and kept sweeping and watched the warlock approach the titan.

The two laughed and talked for some time then the warlock mentioned that he should be on his way he started to walk again and looks to Julian and smiled softly. “What’s your name?”

“J-Julian..Lauren’s” 

“Mm I like that name.. Ambrose” he offered a hand. 

Julian shook his hand and smiled. “Thanks so your a warlock?”

“Yes and yourself?”

“..hunter..I-I’m a hunter” Julian nods. 

The two sat on the stairs and talked for a while Ambrose told Julian of his cabin and how cold the mountains would get and how quiet it was being away from everything. Julian told him about living in the city and the crucible And meeting all these different people. 

Ambrose looks to the clock on the screen Shaxx had displayed. “Oh deer look at the time I should be going”

“Oh? So soon”

“I’m afraid so it’s a long journey back”

“Oh well okay then”

“I hope we meet again Julian” Ambrose took his hand and kissed it gently. 

Julian blushes And watched the warlock walk away then disappear into his ship as it took off heading for the mountains.

“You lied to him”

Julian was caught off guard and looked back to Shaxx who was standing beside him. “What?”

“Told him you were a guardian”

“I-I am a guardian I’m just as good better even! And I wouldn’t waste my power”

“Guardians are very powerful Julian and they don’t waste their power they are seen as gods!”

Julian looks to Shaxx then nods to a pair of guardians dancing across the way. “Gods who dance like that?”

“...okay maybe not all guardians use their power as they should but still you should be proud of who you are” he pats his shoulder. “It’s late you should head home for the day and get some rest”

Julian nods. “Very well” he turns on his heel stepping down and started to walk back to his apartment once he reached the door he scanned his keycard opened the door closing it behind him then falling onto his bed and falling into a deep sleep. 

High in the cold mountains far from the tower Ambrose was watching the tower from a distance he had a view of the city in the distance the tower behind it he smiled holding his mug and looks to the tower hoping to meet that mysterious hunter again some day.


	17. Scouting the shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yus yus bounty hunter boy 
> 
> This is a story about Luka coming back home after a “hunt” yes he lives with the spider and doesn’t consider himself a guardian when he’s not taking jobs he kills targets or handles problems for his friend and in return he gets shelter and protection. They don’t have a close relationship because well the spider doesn’t really care for anyone but himself but he likes Luka and says he’s useful he treats him like one of his fallen and provides him with shelter and weapons.

It was a regular day in the tangled shore the fallen in thieves landing were doing their regular patrols or fending off any scorn that came their way at this hour it was almost quiet and there were less guardians. High on a platform a human hunter was watching trough his scope for his target he had been given a new target to take out before he could return home. Once he spotted the cryo pod he jumped down and began his fight he used his rocket launcher to break their guard then he used his super to finish it off his hands still burning from the solar gun he stood up dusting himself off and walked over to the fallen that was now on the ground limp and he took out a knife cutting off one of his arms as proof of his kill he wraps it in fabric then put it against his shoulder and made his way towards the hideout. He opened the door after a quick scan then walks down the stairs to the bottom and turns around the corner seeing his boss and his only friend the spider sitting in his throne playing with a dead ghost. 

“Did you visit our friend ?”

He threw the arm forward and dusts his hands off. “He won’t be bothering you anymore”

He gave a laugh that would concern most but to Luka it was normal almost calming he then sits up a sign for Luka to approach.

Luka steps forward and looks up to him.

“I’ve told you about your hood indoors and the helmet Luka...your among friends here please remove it”

Luka pulls down his hood and removed his helmet holding it in his hands. 

“Give the helmet here I can dispose of it there’s no need for it anymore”

“I use it for protection so I don’t get shot in the face wouldn’t wanna loose a eye or something”

“Well your in my shore so my rules and I say no guardian armor..they are hideous not to mention offensive you don’t need them you are no longer a guardian” he sits back in his chair and folds his bottom arms looking to Luka. “You should get rest your back on the hunt at dawn leave the helmet and the guns here”

Luka nods and takes off his shot gun putting it on the table along with a sniper and a revolver. “Anything else?”

“Hmm your knives leave them there too they won’t be going no where”

Luka took the knives from his belt then from his arm and placed them On the desk. Spider gave him a nod of approval and he walked back towards the stairs stopping at a door right by the stairs kicking it with his foot as it was jammed,entering once they opened he stepped inside the door closing behind him he flicks a switch as small lights that were hung up around the room that was covered in maps or fallen flags with a hammock hanging from the wall using a old fallen flag as a blanket.

He took off his boots hanging his cloak on the hook by the door then puts his gloves on the desk nearby and crossed another X on the cards he had placed out of his different targets. He gave a yawn rubbing his neck and stretching  
Before walking over to the hammock that had seen better days but he was happy he was off the floor he then climbed into the hammock pulling the tattered flag over him to cover up then closed his eyes and soon he was asleep not having to leave until first light.


	18. Summer time sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitter sweet!!!

It was another day in the city the sun was out and the streets were busy people and guardians rushing around to different stores or people taking photos with each other or simply getting food together. Jessie decided to keep his head down he had agreed to go to the beach with Eris and Timothy but he forgot how much of a struggle it was to travel trough the city. He looked down at his feet he was wearing flat back slip on shoes comfy for walking in and easy to remove he then fixed the tanned glasses he had on his face and pushed them back into his hair witch was in his face so he brushed it away using the glasses as a hair band in a way. 

He caught himself in a window of a nearby store and he looks at his reflection he was wearing light blue shorts and had a beach appropriate shirt on then the sunglasses in his hair. He walked forward glancing at passing guardians a group of titans all with armor and muscles to go with it. looking at himself his thin figure not really making him look masculine and his choice in clothing wasn’t either not to mention his long hair hair he let out a sigh and kept walking Keeping his head down. 

Soon enough he reached the beach but he couldn’t find Timothy or Eris anywhere he pulled out his holo device to check only to be hit in the face with a ball too hard to be a beach ball so he dropped his device into the sand and fell right on his butt his glasses falling out of his hair he rubs his cheek softly trying to ease the pain then heard laughter from above him he looks up to see a group of shirtless human boys in the distance and one runs over offering him a hand. 

“Sorry there we kinda lost control of the ball”

Jessie just nods and bent down to pick up his glasses dusting them off. 

“Oh shit they aren’t broken are they ? I’d hate to spend the day thinking I hit a pretty girl in the face and broke her glasses”

Jessie froze and raised a brow looking to the human. “You seriously think I’m a girl?!”

“Yea aren’t you?”

Jessie groans picking up his holo device mumbling under his breath keeping his head down and immediately regretting ever agreeing to go to the beach just then he hears his name being called he lifts his head up to see Eris waving at him who is also shirtless he smiled a little and waved back as Eris ran over. 

“You okay..Are those guys bothering you ?” He glanced back at the group of humans playing with their ball.

“N-no it’s nothing forget about it” he smiled softly at Eris then found himself looking at his chest. “Is it really so hard to keep a shirt on ? Not that I’m complaining just everyone here seems to be showing off so much skin” he looked around the beach and kicked his foot out a little.

“Well yea it’s what people do when it’s hot Jess come on Timothy rented a bed for us down by the end of the beach”

Eris walked with Jessie down the beach passing the little stores and restaurants set up there and they came to the end where the beds were most were filled with guardians there was one overlooking the sea were a blue Awoken was sitting down dressed in shorts and had sunglasses rested on his head he was reading a book and had drinks on a tray beside him he looked up to see the boys walking over putting his book down.

“Eris you found him!” He stood up and hugs Jessie. “We were starting to worry if you got lost on the way”

“No I’m alright I made it in the end” he smiled softly. 

“well make yourself at home there’s a menu on the bed if you want to order any drinks the oceans right there if you fancy a swim or if you just wanna chill there’s plenty of room here”

Jessie nods and smiled softly as he picks up one of the drinks from the tray it was decorated with a plastic umbrella and had a pineapple on the side. “Thank you guys I really needed this”

Timothy picks up his cocktail and smiled softly. “Of course kid you deserve it”

Jessie smiles softly then frowns a little witch caught the warlocks attention.

“What is it?” He asked concerned 

Eris noticed and looks to Timothy. “There was a group of guys back-“

“No it’s not that” he sighs playing with the straw in his glass. 

“Oh well then what is it Jess?” Eris put a hand on his shoulder looking to the young Awoken with concern. 

“I just wish Cas were here with us...i miss him..” he wipes his eyes quickly shaking his head. “You think he forgot about us...”

Eris sat down on the bed and gently brought Jessie to sit beside him and he rubs his back softly. “Jess you know that’s not true Cas would never forget us and I know how hard it is I miss him too like right now I’d give anything to see his dumbass run up and down this beach chasing all the men around and making a show of himself”

Timothy laughed a little putting down his drink and wrapping a arm around Jessie. “We all know if Cas was here it wouldn’t be this quiet..” he pats Jessie’s shoulder and smiled softly. “He’s Just figuring some stuff out is all he will be back before you know it and soon enough we will wish he he never came back”

Jessie wipes his eyes and smiled a little. “Heh yea.. y-your right” he then wraps his arms around Timothy. “Thank you..both of you” he then picks up his drink.

The rest of the day was spent by drinking cocktails,telling stories or playing in the water on the beach and the three of them walked back trough the city together and made their way back to their own apartments.


	19. Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and shaxx hanging out

The tower was rather empty only a few guardians were running around to vendors and getting their engrams. In the corner where the crucible warlord shaxx was instead of standing up hands on his waist waiting on a guardian he was sitting down watching a screen beside him was a young human dressed in hunter gear and held a bowl of popcorn on his lap and was watching the screen. 

It was a crucible match and they were watching it together Julian looks to shaxx then back to the screen. “I want to do that”

Shaxx looks to the human with some concern. “Julian you know why you can’t do crucible”

The human rolled his eyes. “Why not I’m better then anyone of them they are just power hungry and abuse their gift”

“Yes but your not a guardian like they are you may wear the cloak but that doesn’t make you a hunter Julian I’m sorry really the traveler can be cruel but we don’t get to choose what we want to be you need to understand that”

“..y-yea I do just I feel I could do better then half of those guardians especially in those matches they are so full of themselves after getting 1 kill with a exotic mask or a gun I bet they don’t even appreciate their power” he sits back down watching the match. 

As the night went on they watched the matches as the night got later Julian packed up his things and started to head back to his apartment once he got home he threw his keys on the desk and walks over stripping out of his gear he kicked off his boots taking off his hunter gear and hanging his cloak up he then pulled out a shirt with the crucible symbol on it then climbed into his bed looking at the ceiling then turned over and went asleep.


	20. Nico

Nico is a awoken Hunter resurrected after the events of the red war he was resurrected in a desert waste land where he spent most of his life with his only companion & friend his ghost Ashlyn. 

He found a run down cabal ship he managed to get working to get himself to the city only he was shot down on approach. He spent 2 weeks walking trough forests to get to the tower by foot when he did he explained his story having guards apologize over and over. He did save up enough glimmer to get a new ship and sparrow his cloak was a gift given to him by a warlock he met in the tower. 

He spends most of his time out in the EDZ stargazing or running patrols for the vanguard he’s very rarely in a fire team since he prefers being alone. He does love traveling the system especially the reef because of its beauty he has yet to get passage to the dreaming city since he has no idea how, but a kind human hunter he met at the reef told him how and he’s slowly working on it.

Nico is fascinated by the darkness he’s not afraid of who they are or what they do he wants to learn more about them and has considered joining them a few times. 

Appearance: Nico has long black hair that’s usually tied back into a braid or a pony tail. He is a very slim body type with muscles in mostly his legs and arms.

Personality: Nico is rather quiet he isn’t great at talking with other guardians he prefers his own company. He has only spoken with vanguard members and one awoken he met at the farm. The only person he’s comfortable talking to is his ghost She tries to encourage him to talk more but fails.

Likes: dandelion flowers,riding his sparrow around the EDZ, star gazing,reading and salt water taffy 

Dislikes: coffee,mint,most guardians,cobal,hive,bugs,being wet,not having any hair ties 

Friends: Ashlyn


End file.
